


Sana 'Di Magbago (Ang Pagtingin)

by ohjdaem



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Eventual Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjdaem/pseuds/ohjdaem
Summary: Christmas season na naman. 'Di papahuli ang lahat sa mga bonggang parties, lalo na si Jongdae.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	Sana 'Di Magbago (Ang Pagtingin)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo! I'm back! At sa pagkakataong ito, filipino fic muna tayo. Hehe 
> 
> Based on true story ang prompt netong sinulat ko. Maraming maraming salamat kay Ate G sa pagbabahagi mo sa idea na ito sa akin! Kinakabahan pa ako nung isulat ko ito kasi kwento niya talaga ito at sobrang nacute-an lang ako sa isang part ng kwento niya. Stay tuned to find out! :)
> 
> Salamat din nang marami kay Ri, sa pag-beta sa aking munting likha. Lab lab kita mamieee. Kay Chelsa na number 1 kong kachikahan sa mga kaganapan ng SeChen, luv kita. At kay Diane sa pagsusuggest sa akin ng reading list, thank you babyyy. :*
> 
> Maraming salamat po sa lahat ng mga nag-organize ng #SeChenber1221. Masayang masaya ako sa munti nating pamilya. 
> 
> At sa lahat po ng mga ka-sechenista ko, para po sa inyo ito. Nawa'y magustuhan po ninyo ang aking ambag para sa SeChenber. <3 <3

Kilala si Jongdae na competitive sa kahit anong larangan. Pabibo man sa paningin ng iba, pero para sa kaniya ay sinusubukan lamang niya ang sarili kung hanggang saan ang makakaya niya. Hindi naman sila binibigo ni Jongdae sa resulta ng kaniyang mga gawa. Napaka-productive at efficient worker nito.

Kaya naman ang lahat ng games sa Christmas Party ng kumpanya ay sinalihan niya. Ganyan siya ka-competitive. Inaawat na lamang siya kung minsan ng mga kasamahan para naman mabigyan ang lahat ng pagkakataong makapaglaro. 

"Ang next game natin ay patok na patok simula pa ng mga bata tayo," napa-aww nalang ang karamihan dahil parang may ideya na sila kung ano ito.

"Excited na ba kayo?" tanong ng emcee. "Wala akong magagawa dahil host lang ako rito pero ang susunod na laro ay 'Bring Me'! Tuloy na tayo sa game. Alam niyo naman na ito!" 

"Nako, Jongdae, it's your time to shine! Ikaw ang palaging nanalo sa game na 'to," sigaw ni Irene na dahilan nang pagtawa ng buong opisina. 

At hindi naman nagkamali si Irene. Dahil halos lahat ng hiningi ng emcee ay naibigay ni Jongdae. Mapa-magkaibang kulay ng mga sintas ng sapatos man yan o isang pirasong puting buhok(na binunot ni Jongdae sa visor niya. "Hehehe sori po ser, kailangan lang po"). Hindi siya papatalo. 

"Sa huling bagay na hihingin ko sa inyo, ang matatanggap niyo ay ang Grand Prize natin na Php 10,000! Kaya galingan niyo na!" Lalo naman lumakas ang mga hiyawan at tawanan sa loob ng function room dahil sa announcement ng emcee. 

At siyempre, papatalo ba ang ating bida? Sampung libo yun, friend! Si Jongdae ay isang karaniwang empleyado lamang na nangangailangan din kaya naman hindi siya papayag na hindi siya ang makakakuha ng premyo.

"Handa na ba kayo? Eto na! Para sa sampung libong piso... Bring Me..."

Lahat ay nag aabang sa maaaring sabihin ng host. Lahat ay nagnanais makuha ang premyo dahil malaking tulong din iyon. At sisiguraduhin ni Jongdae na nasa kaniya ang huling halakhak ngayong gabi.

Ngunit di nila inaasahan na ang hihingin ay...

"...yung crush mo dito sa office!!" 

Sa unang sampung segundo ay walang nagtangkang gumalaw. Di nila inaasahan ito o marahil wala lang talaga silang crush sa mga katrabaho. 

Ngunit hindi si Jongdae. Nagtatalo ang puso at isipan niya kung ibebenta ba niya ang kaniyang sarili para lang makuha ang premyo. 

"Hala, ayaw niyo ba ng sampung libo?! Bakit walang lumalapit dito?!" Natatawa pa ang host sa mga pangyayari. 

"Wala ba talaga? Wala ba kayong crush dito o takot lang kayong umamin? Bibilang ako ng tatlo, kung wala pa rin ay ipapa-raffle na lang ito!" 

"Isa!"

'Shet shet shet babay 10 kiyaw na ba huhuhu,' sambitla ni Jongdae sa sarili.

"Dalawa!" 

Lord help me. Loooooord!!

"Wala ba talaga? Tatl—"

Putangina.

Nagulat ang lahat sa nasaksihan. 

Kilalang competitive si Jongdae sa lahat ng larangan.

Hindi niya alam kung dapat ba niyang ikatuwa o ikainis yun dahil siya ang nasa harapan ngayon.

May tangan-tangan na kamay. Halos kinaladkad niya papunta sa emcee.

Tahimik.

Walang umiimik.

"And we have a winner! Congratulations, Jongdae! Bilib ako sa tapang at pagiging competitive mo! Eto na ang sampung libo at si Sehun. Ang crush mo," napuno naman ng hiyawan ang buong silid. Ang mga kaibigan niya ay walang humpay sa pagkantiyaw sa kanila ni Sehun na bagong pasok lang sa kanilang kumpanya. Hindi na kailangan malaman bakit naging crush siya ni Jongdae. Bukod sa gwapo na, matalino at marunong pa.

Malandi ka, Jongdae. Anong ginawa mo!!!

\- - - - -

Wala ng mukhang maihaharap pa si Jongdae. Iniisip niya paano siya papasok sa Lunes matapos ang lahat. Kahit magkaiba sila ng department ni Sehun ay madalas silang magkasalubong sa building ng kumpanya. 

Pauwi na si Jongdae ngunit hindi pa rin mawala sa isip niya ang ginawa. Nginitian lamang kasi siya ni Sehun pagkatapos ng photo-ops at awarding niya.

Nangangamba na baka iwasan siya ni Sehun.

Marahang kinatok ni Jongdae ang kaniyang ulo habang naglilitanya siya sa sarili.

"Gaga ka kasi Jongdae! Napaka competitive! Yan tuloy napala mo!" mahinang usal ni Jongdae na akala niya ay siya lamang ang nakarinig.

"Ayaw mo ba noon, may pera ka naman?"

"Aba siyempre gusto ko! Kaso nakakahiya Ire–"  
Sinagot naman ni Jongdae ang tanong sa pagaakalang si Irene ang nagtatanong sa kaniya. Natigilan lang siya nang mapagtantong parang lalake ang boses ni Irene.

Pagangat niya ng kaniyang ulo ay tumambad sa kaniya si Sehun. 

Sehun.

Putangina.

"Hello? Jongdae?" Hindi makapaniwala si Jongdae. Si Sehun ba talaga 'to? 

"Natulala ka naman. Ako lang 'to." 

Hiyang hiya talaga si Jongdae sa kaniya. Wala naman kasi siyang balak umamin kay Sehun. 

"A-ano, yung tungkol kanina. Pasensiya k-ka na, ha? Nakakahiya talaga."

"Bakit ka naman nahihiya?" Natatawang tanong ni Sehun.

"A-ano kasi..."

"Naunahan mo nga lang ako eh."

Natigilan si Jongdae ngunit di na niya pinahalata sa lalake. Aray ko po. May ibang crush si Sehun. 

Nagkunwari na lamang na natatawa si Jongdae kahit may kumirot nang bahagya sa dibdib niya. Nanalo man siya sa party, pero parang uuwi rin siyang luhaan. 

"Ang bilis mo kasi kanina...

Hahablutin pa lang sana kita, nagulat nalang ako na kinakaldkad mo na ko sa unahan."

Tama ba yung narinig ni Jongdae? 

Tumingin si Sehun sa mga mata ni Jongdae at ngumiti na parang naka-jackpot sa lotto. 

"Crush din kita, Jongdae."

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat po ulit sa pagbasa! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!! :))


End file.
